Swaggity' Swil, Let's Grope A Phil
by IEdzDahCookie
Summary: Dan and Phil go on their first date as a couple. But Phil attracts the attention of an unwanted man. Dan does Somthing about it. I suck at sumarys. For a friend. T- for potty mouth and mentions of sex


OKAY GUYS! So this is my first PHANFIC...de what I did there..

so, yeah, just some quick fluff about some guy in a bar being attracted to phil, and Dan doing Somthing about it. this was written for my friend...you know who you are...ENJOY

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* 。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。 *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* 。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。

Dan walked up to Phil's bedroom door and opened it gently

"Phil?" Dan asked

"Hay Dan." Phil said, looking up from his computer screen.'God' Dan thought

'Phil's just too damn adorable' He looked at Phil's choice of clothing today. Plaid short sleeved shirt, black jeans,odd socks.

"Dan, You okay?" His asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out later, to a pub or something?"

'A pub. Really Dan, you just got with Phil and your first date as a couple is to a PUB...Smooth" he thought to himself

"Okay." Phil said, Sounding as positive as ever,"I'm Getting my hair dyed at 3, so... what time do you want to go?"

"Not till later, If that's okay with you." Dan asked

"Cool" Phil said.

"I'm gona' go finish up my editing" Dan said, placing a kiss on Phil's forehead.

"K, bye, Love you"

"I'm not going away Phil, I'm in my room."

"well excuse me for loving you" Phil joked

"whatever.." Dan laughed, closing Phil's door.

"Phil, You ready?" Dan asked, knocking on Phil's door.

Dan wasn't wearing anything fancy, Just a T-shirt, Scarf,Jacket,Jeans and high a bit more that his usual 'I Honsetly Don't Care How I Look' style.

"Yep." Phil said opening his door

He was wearing a different plaid shirt, Different jeans, and some high tops,as well as a jacket.

"Let's go." Dan said, intertwining his fingers with his shorter boyfriend.

The pub was nice enough. not a scruffy pub full of chavs. It had a bit of a nightclub theme, Where people where ACTUALY dancing, and the atmosphere was nice.

They sat at a small spoke and laughed and . Dan drank 1 pint, and Phil stayed with coke.

"I'll go get us some drinks" Phil said, picking dans empty glass up

"okay" Dan said.

Phil walked up to the counter

"a pint and a coke please?"

"Okay Hun." The Blond, tall bartendress said.

Phil leaned against the bar, when he felt something, that made him uncomfortable.

A his butt. Phil's eyes widened as he swatted the hand away.

It was a man, Tall, Balled, Muscular, Very muscular.

"Uhhmm.." Phil Cleared his throat.

"Hi." The man said, stroking Phil's arm.

"I Have a boyfriend." Phil said bluntly. Surely it would make the man back off?

No.

"Ooohhhh, So your not an ugly girl" The man said laughing

"pardon."

"Lucky for you, I'm bi, I don't mind getting dirty with men." He said, Granbing Phil's butt and squeezing it tightly.

"Get off me!" Phil said, pushing the man.

"You son of a.."

"Hay! if the man says he has a boyfriend, then leave him alone. Get out."

It was the Blonde bartendress.

"whatever..." the mad said, Smacking Phil's butt as he walked past him.

"I'll get you in my pants before tonight, You little..."

"OUT!" She yelled again

Phil was breathing heavy. 'What the HELL has just happened?! Did I just... Have I just been violated?!"

"Hay" Phil felt a hand on his shoulder, It was the bartendress. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks allot" Phil read her name tag "Alex."

"No problem, we get ideots in here like him all the time." She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Here's your drinks by the way. On the house"

"No no, I couldn't possibly..."

"No seriously, after what just happened, I insist." He said, flashing a smile at him.

"Here's a tip then." Phil said, taking a 10 pound note out of his pocket.

"Thanks." She said, Smiling.

Phil walked over to Dan.

"What took you so long?" Dan asked, laughing

"I spilt a drink." Phil lied. He didn't like lying to Dan, but he had send dans face when other men or women even LOOK at him, so lying was better than saying

"Oh, ya know, just got my butt grabbed by some WIERD bald guy, then threatened to be 'In his pants' by the end of tonight."

They stayed for about another hour, then decided to leave.

"I need to use the restroom. one sec." Phil said, walking away from Dan

"okay, I'll wait outside."

As phil was walking towards the restroom, he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him into the bathroom doors.

"GET OFF ME!" Phil yelled. Struggling to free his hand from the tall mans grasp.

"DAN!DAN!DA..." a hand was placed over Phil's mouth as he was thrown into the bathroom, and landed on the floor.

"Hello, sexy, remember me." It wasn't just the muscly man anymore, two other guys where sanding with him, all staring down at him.

Phil quickly stood up and tried to push them out of the way, but to no avail.

the muscly man grabbed both of Phil's writs and placed his lips to Phil's. Phil quickly bit the mans young and pulled away.

"are you asking for me to hurt you, you little shit?"

"GET OFF ME! !"

Phil yelled, as the man pinned him against the wall.

"I'm Joe by the way." 'joe' said, breathing onto Phil.

Joe kept Phil pinned with one hand and tried undoing Phil's pant zip with the other.

Phil kneed him in the face, sending joe tumbling onto the floor with a bloody nose, then proceeding to kick the other two in the face.

he ran to the exit of the pub, grabbing Dan by the wrist and dragging him out of the pub.

"PHIL? WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!" Dan yelled, being dragged behind phil.

"I...I... JUST KEEP RUNNING DAN!" Phil yelled, tears streaming down his face. His wrists where bleeding from where joe had duff his nails into Phil's skin, and he had a cut on the side of his cheek where joe had thrown him into the bathroom floor. Dan had just noticed.

"Phil, baby...calm down, stop running!"

Dan grabbed Phil's shoulders, looking into his boyfriends eyes.

Phil was really out of breath, and he was crying

'why is Phil crying?"

Dan looked ad Phil's cheek, then his wrists, both where bleeding.

"Phil? who did this to you, did you get into a fight or Something?!" Dan was worried for his boyfriend, he'll he was TERRIFIED for Phil.

"A...a.. a man...he...he..." Phil burst into tears, clinging to dans jacked.

"Phil, did somebody try and... do things to you?"

Phil nodded.

"oh my god." Dan his boyfriend closer.

"ba...back at the pub... when I..I was getting drinks. a man... came up to me and...IM SO SORRY DAN!" Phil sobbed

"Phil, there you go again, apologising when it isn't your fault. Don't be sorry, just gimme the guys name,"

"J.. ...what are you going to do, DAN HE'LL KILL YOU."

"I'm not going to beat him up Phil, I'm a weakling, but he hurt you babe, and planned on doing worse... so I'm going to phone the police"

"o...okay"

"but Phil, I'm going to have to go back to the bar to get his information, you don't have to come if you don't want to babe."

"I'm not letting you go in there on your own Dan." Phil said, standing up straight.

" Let's go kick this guys ass"

Back at the bar, Phil lead Dan over to Alex, who was still at the bar.

"Hay Alex, this is my boyfriend Dan."

"Hi." She said, "Your real lucky to have a cutie like him." she said, smiling at Dan," Even if YOU are more my type."

"Thanks, I know. thanks for before by the way, for helping Phil" Dan said, smiling at the tall bartendress.

"No problem, happy to he..." she paused, eyes going wide. "I told you to get lost"

she snapped.

Phil and Dan turned around to see joe, wiping the blood from his nose, where Phil had kneed him

"Just coming to collect what is owed to me...a piece of that." he said, pushing Dan out of the way and grabbing Phil by the thy.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU FIND ME SO FLIPPIN' ATRACTIVE!" Phil yelled at him, kicking him in the nuts.

"excuse me kind sir," Dan said, tapping Joe on the shoulder.

"but that's my boyfriend your grabbing there, so I suggest you back OFF!", Dan said, punching Joe in the face on the word off.

"Your a pretty little minx yourself arnt you hero?" he said laughing at Dan, then grabbing his croch.

" WAIT THERE," Alex yelled, running off somewhere.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!" Phil yelled, punching Joe left,right and centre.

Dan just stood in awe at what he was watching.

'Phil's usually so...quiet and calm and kinda sexy to watch him get all angry like this."

but Joe grabbed Phil's hair and threw him into a wall.

"PHIL!" Dan yelled, "THATS MY BOYFRIEND YOU SICK ASSHOLE!" Dan said, grappling a glass bottle and whacking it over joes head, knocking him out.

"Phil?" Dan asked, running over to Phil's body. he was on the floor, leaning against the wall. "You okay?" Dan asked, "oh, Christ Phil I'm so sorry."

"Dan it's not your fault" Phil said, rubbing his head.

"Phil! your heads bleeding!" Dan shouted worriengly

"guess I won't need this then." Alex said, standing with a gun in her hands.

"WOAH! this isn't America, you could go to prison for even having a gun in this building."

Dan shouted.

"relax, I've got a licence, now, get your boyfriend home before the police get here and ask questions."

"okay, thanks Alex, for everything." Dan said, helping Phil stand up.

'Phil's gona need stitches, and allot of rest, and soup, and...I. worrying again."

"Here's my number, let me know if you guys ever need anything." she said, smiling sweetly, handing Dan a piece of paper with her number on it.

"will do, bye."

Dan helped Phil walk to the hospital 2 blocks away. they mostly walked in scilence, APPART from Phil gasping in pain every now and then and Dan asking if he was okay.

When they got home, Phil emideately went and lied on the couch and fell asleep.

Dan looked at Phil's small, Petiete body and thought

'how the hell did HE beat up that huge guy...AND ALMOST WIN,'

Dan ran his fingers through his hair, picked up the sleepy Phil, and warred him into his bed.

"Goodnight my little lion" Dan placed a kiss on Phil's forehead.

'Phil's just to DAMN adorable'...

THE END

this was written for a very special friend, you know who you are.

I know your going through some tough times, but know that I. always here for you, weather it's 2 in the morning or 9 in the afternoon( P!ATD reference was totally needed.)

always here for you and love you a million CHUMBOB


End file.
